1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to MEMS microphone package structures, and more particularly, to an MEMS microphone package structure including a carrier and an acoustic transducer disposed on the carrier, wherein the carrier has an inclined surface for use in three-dimensional layout, and the acoustic transducer is electrically connected through the carrier to a substrate, so as to render a thinner substrate and thus increase the volume of a back chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike conventional microphones, MEMS microphones are advantageously lightweight, compact, power-saving, and cheap. Hence, MEMS microphones are applied widely to electro-acoustical products, such as cellular phones. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional MEMS microphone package structure 70 comprises a substrate 71. An acoustic transducer 72 and an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) chip 73 which are electrically connected and disposed on the substrate 71. The ASIC chip 73 is electrically connected to external components through an electrical connection structure 75 on the substrate 71. Referring to FIG. 1, the electrical connection paths of the components in the conventional MEMS microphone package structure 70 are all designed in the substrate 71, whereas the substrate 71 has to be formed with multilayer to contain the complicated circuit layout. It is disadvantageous for the thinning of conventional electro-acoustical products. Furthermore, the volume of the back chamber 74 in MEMS microphone package structure 70 is decreased because of the presence of components therein. Hence, by decreasing the thickness of the substrate 71, it is practicable to spare some space for increasing the volume of the back chamber 74, and augmenting not only the sensitivity but the performance, such as signal-to-noise ratio and frequency response.